Don't judge a Warbler by it's cover
by Tariff
Summary: Finn's plan was to confront Blaine, the lead vocalist of the Warblers in his dressing room before their competition but every thing falls apart when he passes out in front of him. What just happened? first published: June 2013 edit: January 2014


_the original story can be found under the name Don't judge a Warbler by its cover, this is the same story but it is longer, updated and it was put under Bits of Blaine. _

_Finn's plan was to confront Blaine, the lead vocalist of the Warblers in his dressing room before their competition but every thing falls apart when he passes out in front of him. What just happened?_

* * *

Finn bounces around in place, as if he was pretending to go into a boxing match as he gets a pep talk from Puck; Finn unclenching his fist.

"Alright, you got this. Now go make us proud." Finn nods and then hits fist with his best friend before taking a deep breath.

He walks forward passing his friends and a few others that crowded his path to the opposite direction of were his girlfriend and the rest of his classmates were. He stops by a door and takes another breath before looking back at his friends; Puckerman giving him thumbs up before he opens the door and steps in.

He was going to finally confront Blaine, the vocal leader of the Warblers. He gets himself ready outside one last time before actually opening it and stepping in.

_'You can do this Finn, the guys are all counting on you, don't loser out...' _he thought to himself…"Hey Blaine," the adrenaline rush through his vines, this was the moment he was going to confront the Warbler. Finn was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice and warning sighs fluttering around the shorter Warbler.

Blaine had not felt any different when his Warbler friends went to check out the competition it wasn't until a few minutes later when he upset stomach argued with him. Complaining to his master that something was not setting right inside and he needed to do something about it. He had not notice the door opening and shutting or the giant teenager stepping in.

ad not notice the door opening and shutting or the giant teenager stepping about it. he Blaine was facing the wall, with one hand supposing him as he stands just barely. He was about 10 inches away from Finn; while his other arm was tucked protectively and firmly close tightly around his stomach.

As soon as the older boy seen Blaine shaky form when he finally did turn around just needing help from the wall, why? All what was left of the adrenaline leaked out his body quickly than the sweat that was on Blaine's face.

The boy seemed to be two shades lighter, his face was clammy and the beads rolled right off, absorbing into his navy blue blazer or into the carpet flooring. Finn was frozen in time when Blaine finally looked up but never meeting his face, it stains him to see the boy like this.

Finn confused, when he heard a chuckle, he looks behind him and then back at the boy's direction.

"Heh, I don't remember being sick."

"Hey man, are you alright?" Finn extended a hand but he was nowhere near Blaine to be assistants.

With one arm still pressed against the wall, helping him turn around, slowly as if it was his life support. He is barely able to respond back to the tall blur figure.

"I guess someone doesn't like me…"

Finn leans in to question him before talking a look around the room to see a basket with arrangements in it. The younger teenager tries to move from the wall, as his mind scrambled for a good idea but before he could make his way to the table next to him, trying to get to the other side of the room he stumbles and falls back.

Finn eyes widen, Blaine; the boy who had been coming over for days with Kurt, the boy he somehow had a problem with was now passed out on the floor. Stunned out of his mind, he finally breaks back into reality and runs over. At first only staring at the boy on the ground he finally drops down next to him.

Rival or not it wouldn't be ok to let the boy just die… Finn feels for a pulse. One was there it was a bit faster than what it should be original or what Finn thinks, what a relief. Now he needed to call for help, but how? _'Try screaming… but it's so loud no one would hear…'_ Finn argued with himself.

_'Think Finn, what would the others do?'_ He gets behind him, pulls him up against his lap, and tries to wake him up by softy tapping his face. He couldn't leave him here by himself; he knew that for  
sure, so he put his football skills to good use, he looked around the room for something to throw at the door.

"Shoot, I guess I should have thought of that first before pulling him on my lap…"

He remembers seeing him holding his stomach and now that he was fairly close to him, he could see he was not unwell.

Kurt was making his way towards the door about to go in and talk to Blaine, "Blaine you won't believe…"

Finn eyes flew to the direction of the door as the brown eye boy notices the doorknob being turned. Once it opened, he saw it was Kurt and by the look of it Finn saw him before Kurt seen him.

"Blaine you won't believe what I just ran into!" His stepbrother could hear the excitement and joy in his voice. Something he hadn't heard in a long time, too bad his cheerfulness was going to come to an end…

_'I shouldn't be thinking about this…' _"Finn" _'that's was weird, how come my voice sounds like Kurt in my head…'_

"FINN, What are you doing in the Warblers dressing room?" He notices his stepbrother was on the floor, about to question him he then sees the person laying on his lap… it was Blaine! "Blaine!" he runs over and drops towards him.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I came in to talk to him and he was like this!" Kurt looks up at his brother.

"Ok not on the ground but when I came in he was sick looking like this!"

"We need to call for help!" he leans in the touch his friends face. "Blaine? Can you hear me?"

Finn looks up in good time to see their teacher "Mr. Schue!" He stops at the moment his name was called, he steps towards the room but when he seen his formal and student kneeing beside a person he runs in.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Schue, its Blaine we don't know! We need help!"

Sam and Puck was right on their teacher tail, they had seen him run into the room and knew something was wrong. Hoping that Finn did not get in a fight with the Warbler, they only sent him in to talk to him!

Mr. Schuester turned around "go for help." Puck was the one who took the words; runs out the door while Sam stayed behind. He looks around for water, while the teacher knees down beside his students and the younger boy.

"What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Well earlier we were talking about the lead vocalist, a lot of the guys were jealous of him from when he came over to our house with Kurt, we thought that he was a prep since he went to Dalton and I was going to confront him…"

"Finn!" Kurt was livid and Mr. Schue was somewhat disappointed.

"Finn that's unacceptable and wrong but now is not the time, I meant what happened here?"

"No I know it's the same story. Well anyway I was going to confront him so I came in and when I seen him he was leaning on the wall, he looked pretty sick. He took me by surprise, and then he fell."

"Ok did he say anything? Do anything weird?" Mr. Schuester questions his second lead vocalist.  
"Besides from falling… because that's pretty weird."

Kurt holds his passed out friends hands in his own and hopes for Puck to make it back in time. Sam gives his teacher a towel but he only gave it to his ex-student. He mouth thank you and helps clean his friend.

"Wait!" Finn blurted out unexpectedly, scaring everyone in the room "He said something before he passed out!"

"What?" Kurt shouted a little bit higher than Sam and Mr. Schuester but all three spoke in unison.

"What he say Finn?" the teacher questioned, a little bit later.

"He said something like, and someone didn't like him? Or…" He thought to himself for a second before continuing. Remembering the basket, it was something about that… "The basket!"

"What are you talking about Finn?" his stepbrother asked him.

Sam quickly looked around and then running over to a table where he seen a half-eaten sandwich. "You think he was food poisoned?"

"No, he wouldn't eat something a stranger would just randomly give him."

"Unless it was a student or someone that he knew," Finn questioned. "He said someone didn't like him, we are at a competition, maybe someone from his pass?"

"Finn's right."

"He might be right Mr. Schue but, Blaine still wouldn't have eaten anything from them."

"Unless," Sam looked at the sandwich, "what did you guys have to snack on?"

"It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on wheat bread." Kurt explained.

"That's it, and maybe the person switched it." He said over by the table.

"How do you know?" Finn questioned,

"Because this sandwich isn't wheat bread."

"Someone poisoned Blaine, but why?"

"We need to get him checked out, where is Puck?" The teacher kept checking the doorway.

The younger boy who was the center of attention stirs in his unconscious stage, secondly letting out a small moan. "Blaine?" Kurt called out worried, he felt the boy moved while still holding the boys hand.

The younger boy's eyes fluttered open as he tried to look at his surroundings "Kurt? What happened…?"

"Don't worry you're going to be alright."

"Mr. Schue I brought help!" it was Puck he ran in and came to a haul before moving out the way of the paramedics. Finn slowly pulls from under Blaine as the rest of the guys step out of the way. Finn steps over to his stepbrother as they watch this in horror hoping that the younger boy was ok.

Finn sat next to a bed in a hospital room, his stepbrother had recently stepped out. He was waiting for his best friend to wake up; some of his classmates got him away. The older boy felt so ashamed pulled apart from two different directions. If he had not gone into the room then it would have been Kurt who would have found him and Finn doesn't think no one from his team would have entered.

However, he did come in but it was only to stir the pot and argue with the younger boy who is now asleep in the hospital bed. Finn drops his head, balls his fingers together into a fist and holds it towards his forehead. The younger boy was starting to wake up, while the older teenager was moping.

He had this feeling in his stomach that could not go unnoticed, he remembered feeling weird in the dressing room… that's when it hit him, where was he? The older boy heard movement next to him, he was almost surprises when he seen that the boy was up. Finn questions him if he would like to see Kurt, but Blaine does not hear him.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Sectionals was post-pone."

Blaine props himself up with his elbows, "Wha… Did I pass out on stage?"

"No, but you did pass out," Finn quickly assured him with a faint smile trying to lessen the tension in the room.

Blaine seemed to be more upset if he would to pass out on stage. "Were you feeling sick before the competition?"

"No," Blaine shakes his head as he stares at his sheets; the boy spaced out trying to remember what happened. "What did happen?"

"You were food poisoned…" The younger man in the bed looks away.

"But he was caught! It was pretty easy," Finn gives a half smirk, "he was acting suspicious." Blaine was lost for words, who would want to poison him?

Finn thought that maybe it was time for him to leave so he clapped his hands together "Well get better," and he stands up to leave but before he could leave Blaine stopped him.

"Hey Finn wait up."

He turns around to see Blaine trying to sit up.

Finn jumps forwards "Whoa you really think you should be sitting up?"

"I was food poisoned not…"

"Yeah but you also fell back and hit your head."

"Huh, maybe you're right… Look could… you?" Blaine motions to the chair.

"Yeah, no problem," Finn sits back down.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the first time we met. I did not want to come off as preppy. I had a lot of stress that day." Finn knew what exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey it's ok; I had no right to think you would do anything to abuse Kurt's friendship."

Blaine smiles at him and then looks down, "And hey I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Well I wasn't all that honest, when that did happen we thought you were acting like you were better than all of us, the only reason I came into your dressing room was to confront you."

"Well if you hadn't, then I'm pretty sure Kurt would have found me and that wouldn't be good for either of us."

"The only thing matters now, is that you're ok, and safe and everything else is good." Finn had a contagious smile that lead Blaine to chuckle and smile.

"He's was right…' he said nodding, leaving Finn a little confused 'you are a good brother." Finn smiles and gets up, "I'll let in Kurt."

"Hey thank you, forever thing."

Finn stopped by the door "No problem" then he turned around to open the door, he held it open for his stepbrother before leaving.

Kurt slowly made his way into the room stopping in front of the door inside the room with his hands together in the front of him. His head titled to the side as he smiles at his best friend, greeting him "Hi" his best friend answers back "Hi."


End file.
